


i've heard one on you

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester's A+ Parenting, Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, Gen, not dean friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Castiel has a conversation with Dean about Jack. (Set during 13x06.)





	i've heard one on you

**Author's Note:**

> After the last episode (14x19), I remembered that I was working on this little ficlet and thought I'd finish it up as the subject seems kind of relevant.

* * *

 

"Jack told me." Castiel stared out the windshield of the Impala, not looking at Dean, an unreadable expression on his face.

Dean's brow furrowed in confusion, having no idea what he was talking about. "Told you what?"

"He told me about the angels that tried to kill him. _And_ how you tried to kill him."

Dean opened his mouth to protest but Castiel interrupted him before he could start.

"Stop. I don't want any excuses. Whatever 'reasons' you had, maybe you thought you were justified, and maybe you don't have them anymore. But if you ever try to kill Jack again... If you ever hurt him... I will take Jack, and I will leave, and neither you nor Sam will ever be able to find us again." Castiel finally turned to look Dean dead in the eye, completely serious and resolute. "Do I make myself clear?"

Dean pursed his lips for a moment before he shrugged a bit too nonchalantly, a reassuring smile spread across his face that seemed almost patronizing. "Sure." Then, Dean turned away from him and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot.

Castiel frowned, mostly to himself, feeling like something was off, but settled back into his seat nonetheless. Hopefully, the issue had been resolved and now they could all move on.

 

* * *


End file.
